Fairy-tale
by Haalyle
Summary: Wesker has turned the Resident Evil universe into a fairy-tale. Yeah, you know, the light, cliché land of unicorns. But will the Resident Evil characters go along? Of course not!


**AN: I've made a different plot, which was going to be changed again but then a thought came to me. **_**"Just stick with one plot Damnit!" **_**I nodded and agreed to the thought, although that might seem a bit… crazy. Thank my other story (still got writer's block on) for that. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Albert Wesker, Resident Evil and its characters. Wait… Wesker is part of that community… never mind…**

* * *

Fairy-tale

* * *

Prologue: How it began

* * *

"_The title of this story is pretty ironic with what I'm about to tell you," Jake commentated as he sat into a large red couch, patting a cat, "And there is no moral to this story. Think this is going to be anything like Disney? Well think again. This story will be told in different stages of the fairy-tales. But, will begin with… how it began."_

* * *

"I have planted this bomb under this very house," Wesker announced as he kept everyone hostage in the Redfield's house. He made everyone that was there (Chris, Claire _(obviously) _Jake _(yeah…) _Leon, Sherry… and the stun rod) sit on the floor in the living room, cross-legged. Like they were in pre-school or something.

"So… you're planning on killing us?" Chris asked his arch-enemy calmly.

Wesker shook his head and smirked, "I'm planning to do something else. Someone much more… cliché."

"You're going to turn us into Jill Sandwiches!" Chris yelped, "I don't wanna be a Jill Sandwich." Chris started to cry and Claire just shook her head with disbelief.

"Grow up Chris. Even your sister's more mature than you," Wesker commented, getting a nod from Claire in approval.

"No, but when I press this button something will happen!" Wesker explained, pointing to the red button on the remote he was holding.

"So… you're not willing to tell us your plans?" Leon asked curiously.

"No," Wesker snapped, holding the remote closely to his chest, "I will not give this remote to Chris."

"That's not what I said…" Leon muttered, trailing off and not even bothering.

Wesker looked at the ground, "I think I might still have some lava in my ears."

"That explains a lot."

"Shut up!" Wesker snapped and then pressed button, laughing evilly, and "Feel the wealth of my evilness!"

Wesker ran out of the house, throwing the remote onto the floor. The group looked around for any differences and didn't find anything.

"Do you think he was bluffing?" Jake asked them and Chris shook his head.

"He planned something," Chris muttered, "I can feel it…"

"I know… I can too. Just look at this pink sky," Leon explained, looking out of the window. The rest of the group did the same thing.

"What the hell has he done?" Chris asked himself, once again in thought.

"Why does it have to be pink!?" Claire asked loudly.

Sherry collapsed onto the floor, giving the group a jump of fright.

"What?" Claire asked, leaning next to Sherry, "She's asleep."

"Did Wesker leave the door open?" Leon asked and Chris went to the door to check.

"Yes… this could mean one thing," Chris replied, leaning against the frame of the door, thinking.

"Close the damn thing!" Leon called out and Jake shook his head.

"It's too late. There's nothing we can do," Jake told him.

"Not with this again…" Leon sighed and once again they jumped when Claire fell asleep next to Sherry.

"I think this should be telling us something," Chris muttered, slowly lowering down to the ground, closing the door slowly.

"Yeah… Wesker's released something that airborne," Leon explained and Chris' snoring filled up the house, "Goddamn it."

"You would think Chris would have checked before leaving," Jake laughed, which soon turned to a yawn.

"At least when Chris fell asleep he didn't make a loud thud," Leon replied and they jumped when they heard a loud thud from where Chris was, "What was that?"

Jake started laughing hardly, "It was probably Chris."

"I don't know," Leon replied, unsure, "He fell asleep way before that thud, it can't be from him."

Jake sat on the couch with a smile on his face, "You know… maybe what Albert's done isn't so bad."

"You're his son… I guess you wouldn't know anything," Leon replied.

Jake shrugged before falling asleep.

"I don't understand," Leon muttered randomly as he looked over everyone.

"Don't worry, you will," Someone muttered from behind him. He turned around only to face a wooden plank.

"Goddamn it!"

* * *

**AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Will the order have anything to do with the story? Who knows…?**

**This is Haalyle signing off!**


End file.
